Complications
by Hidge
Summary: Sequel to The Start of Something New. Set during 2x06 - "The Boogeyman". What unfolds after Elle and Reid's night of passion in Ohio? Please R&R!


**A/N: Rated M for sexual content. Sequeal to "The Start of Something New". Set during the episode "The Boogeyman".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Also, some of the dialogue in this fic, as you will recognize, has been taken directly from "The Boogeyman" and I do not own that either.**

**Complications**

"I got your message." Elle spoke up after entering Hotch's office.

"Close the door." She obeyed immediately and closed the door. "This is William Lee's case file. Sit down." He said sternly as he placed a folder on his desk. She stepped forward and took a seat in the leather chair. "As your supervising agent, I've ordered a psychological status report."

"I don't need a shrink Hotch," she said annoyed.

"It's up to me to make that assessment." His voice was level, professional, and determined.

"Hotch, I freaked out and it's my fault that Lee walked, I'll admit it, but I don't need an eval," she pleaded. "I appreciate your concern. I'm fine."

"Are you?"

"Yeah," she answered simply, "this is the best I've been since I came back."

"Really? Because I see you as being anxious, on edge, and nervous."

She sighed and looked away. "Not everyone's an unsub."

"Don't be late," he said firmly.

Elle got up out of her chair and sighed heavily. "You're the boss."

--------------------

Reid had just changed into a pair of pyjama pants and a plain, black t-shirt, and was getting ready to watch a movie when he heard a knock on his apartment door. "Who would be coming to see me at," he glanced at his watch, "ten thirty in the night?" He opened his door slowly. "Elle!" He said happily but in shock.

"Hi," she said softly as she stepped inside.

He closed his door and turned around to face her. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned. "You look upset."

She stepped towards him and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. When she pulled back, she gave him a small smile, he looked utterly shocked. "I need you," she confessed quietly.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the top of the head. "But I thought that we decided yesterday, on the plane back from Ohio, that we were gonna wait a little while to try to figure out what we're gonna do."

"I know," she replied almost inaudibly as she ran a hand down his chest.

"Elle what's wrong?" He asked worried.

She shook her head. "Nothing," she paused for a moment, "Spencer can I have a drink?" She looked up at him with sad eyes.

He frowned. "I'd rather if you didn't." She buried her head in his chest and he sighed heavily. He knew that she was aware of the fact that he was willing to give her whatever she wanted. "Okay," he gave in, "but you're eating, there's some leftover Chinese in the fridge."

She kissed him softly on the lips before he let her go and they walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge door and took out the cartons of Chinese food while he retrieved the only hard liquor he kept in his home, a bottle of scotch that his grandfather had given him last Christmas.

He poured her a drink and handed her the glass with an almost disapproving look on his face. "Thank you," she said softly as she accepted the glass.

"Here, come in the living room." He placed a hand in the small of her back and guided her towards his couch. He waited until she was comfortably settled before he walked back into the kitchen and brought back the Chinese food.

He watched her eat and drink in silence until she finished. "Thank you," she said once again in a very helpless voice before she cuddled into him.

He wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and ran his other hand soothingly through her hair. "Elle talk to me," he begged.

She moved up and started to kiss along his neck. She ran her hand relaxingly up and down his chest, lightly scratching him with her fingernails. "Can you make love to me again Spencer?"

"Elle I don't know if we should, I mean that's all we've done, and we haven't really gotten a chance to talk about us..."

She cut him off with a kiss. "I know, and I promise that we will, tomorrow, but I need you now." She began to kiss him affectionately as she slipped her hands under his t-shirt.

At first he resisted her kisses, they really needed to talk, but eventually his mouth softened under hers, and her tongue entered his mouth. He shivered and his whole body quivered with anticipation as her tongue moved over his. Without even telling his brain to do so, his hands began to work on the buttons of her navy blue blouse.

She pulled back slowly. "Your bedroom?"

He nodded before he picked her up into his arms and carried her into his bedroom.

--------------------

They had shared another amazing, passionate night together but when Reid's alarm clock went off, waking him, he noticed the absence of someone who had fallen asleep cuddled into him. He sighed heavily; she had promised that they would talk today. When he opened his eyes he noticed a piece of paper on the pillow next to him. This sentiment made him smile.

_Dear Spencer,_

_I'm really sorry that I'm not there but I woke up early and decided to leave because I didn't want to keep you from work._

_Last night was amazing, again, and I just want you to know how much you mean to me. I know that it may not seem that way because all we've done is have sex. But no other man has given me the feelings that you do. You're sensitive and you're caring and I like you a lot. _

_I'll be home all day because I'm on probation, so when you get home from work call me and we can talk, and if it just so happens that you guys get a case then I'll be here when you get back._

_Have a good day._

_Love Elle_

_P.S This is really embarrassing but when I was getting dressed I couldn't find my panties. blushes uncontrollably So could you have a look for me. Thank you._

He smirked to himself as he reread the last part of her note. He got up out of bed and pulled on his boxers. He laughed lightly as he said, "Okay, now where did I toss those?"

--------------------

Reid tried to contain his smirk as he sat at his desk in the BAU bullpen and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. 'I found your panties :) - Spencer' was the text message that he sent to Elle. When he closed his phone, he noticed Morgan staring at him from his desk. "What?"

Morgan shook his head. "Nothing." He may have said nothing but he gave Reid a sly smirk before they both paid attention to Hotch entering the bullpen.

"Morning," Hotch said routinely.

A female, African American agent named Amy Josephs walked up to Hotch. "A moment, sir?"

"What's up?" Hotch asked indifferently.

She frowned. "Agent Greenaway never showed for her evaluation last night."

"You're kidding," he stated in disbelief.

She shook her head. "The notice came through this morning. I called three times, left messages, but she isn't calling back."

Hotch sighed heavily. "Thank you."

At that moment, JJ walked out of her office. "A case, Ozona, Texas," she called out as she began to walk to the conference room.

Reid slowly got up out of his chair. He couldn't believe what he had just overheard. Hotch had ordered for Elle to have a psychological evaluation and instead of following orders, and possibly doing something that could have helped and benefited her, she had gone to his apartment. And what was even worse was the fact that she hadn't even mentioned it to him. He loved her but she was frustrating the hell out of him. She wasn't making it easy on either of them. He was naive enough to believe that after he had confessed his feelings for her it would be smooth sailing. But she would not let him in.

--------------------

Elle stood in the doorway to Hotch's office and watched him talk on the phone; to someone she assumed was Gideon.

"Okay," he spoke into the receiver before he hung up.

"Gideon?" She spoke up.

"Yeah."

"Tell him I said goodbye," she said quietly. She walked towards Hotch's desk and placed her gun, badge, and FBI identification in front of him. He looked up at her confused. "You know, when I first started this job, the sound of my phone ringing, a call from the Bureau, I used to get so excited. The blood would race through my veins. And now, that same sound, it paralyzes me. I'm not the same person anymore. I just don't think that I can do it anymore. I'm not sure if I can look at a case file, or a victim, or a crime scene without seeing Garner pointing that gun at me." He remained silent and she sighed heavily. "I guess that's it then." She started to walk out of his office but she stopped in the doorway and looked back at him. "You know, when I first joined the team, I couldn't figure out why you never, ever smile. Now I think I'm actually gonna miss that." She walked through the door before she broke down in tears.

"I'm gonna miss you, too," Hotch said quietly to himself after he watched her grab her bag off of her desk and walk towards the elevator.

--------------------

Reid hopped up over the last couple of stairs and froze in the hallway. "Elle what are you doing?" He was surprised to see her sitting on the cold floor in front of his door with her knees pressed against her chest.

She looked up at him and smiled timidly. "I told you that I'd be here when you got back." She stood up and walked towards him.

He placed his hand on the side of her face and gently brushed his thumb across her cheek. "Why did you lie to me last night?"

"What?" She asked saddened.

He frowned. "When you came here last night you were supposed to be at your psych eval."

She sighed and looked away. "I'm fully aware of what's wrong with me and meeting with a shrink is not gonna change anything."

"But Hotch is not gonna lift your probation unless you..."

She cut him off, "It doesn't matter."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" He asked baffled.

She looked at her watch. "I quit the BAU two and a half hours ago," she laughed awkwardly.

"You what?"

Tears began to sting the back of her eyes. "I can't face that job anymore," she said softly. Tears streamed down her cheeks and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace. She buried her head in his chest and cried into his brown, suede jacket.

He kissed her on the top of the head. "It's okay," he whispered comfortingly as he ran a hand up and down her back. He bent down and started to kiss along her cheek. "It's okay," he repeated.

She pulled back and looked up at him. He wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and gave her a small smile. She laughed lightly, "You're such a sweetheart." She kissed him softly on the lips.

"Do you want to spend the night?" He pushed aside the urgency to talk about their relationship or to get mad at her for not being upfront with him. He just couldn't bear to see her like this. "Hhm?" He said after she did not respond.

She gave him a tiny nod. "I think I'm in love with you too."

He smiled at her before he cupped her face with his big hands and placed a slow, soft, tender kiss on her warm, tearstained lips. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that."

They walked to his apartment door and he removed his keys from his pocket. He unlocked his door and let her inside. She took off her coat and threw it on the couch and he removed his messenger bag from over his shoulder and took off his coat.

He walked towards her and gently grasped her hands. He leaned down and kissed her softly before he began to lead her into his bedroom. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately until they hit the edge of the bed and fell back onto the mattress. He pulled back and held himself up, allowing her to crawl backwards to the top of the bed. He moved up also and lay on top of her.

She smiled at him before he returned to kissing her. She pulled back slowly and he looked at her disappointed. She laughed, "Hold on, I'm just gonna take off your glasses." She carefully slid his glasses off of his face and laid them on his bedside table. "There."

He smiled brightly before he kissed her, lightly brushing his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance into her mouth. Her mouth opened to him and he anxiously slipped his tongue inside. She placed her hands on his belt and slowly moved them up his chest, pushing his brown sweater vest up as she went. He pulled back from their kiss and quickly hauled it over his head. She ran her hands through his soft, brown hair as he slipped his hand under her shirt and gently tickled her stomach.

He ached to get out of his pants and boxers right now but he needed to be slow and gentle with her. He wanted this to last for as long as possible. He moved down and began to kiss along her neck. She let out a low moan from her barely parted lips and arched her back, pushing her hips into his in the process. She impatiently pulled his dress shirt out of his pants and quickly shed his tie and shirt. She ran her fingernails gently down his chest as she leaned forward and nibbled on his ear. She attempted to roll over on top of him but he placed his hands on her waist and kept her pinned to the bed.

She smiled at him seductively before she reached down and pulled her red, long sleeved shirt over her head and undid the top button of her jeans. She placed her hands around his neck and pulled him down. She kissed him hungrily as she pulled his belt out of his dress pants, unbuttoned them and pulled down the zipper. She pushed them down over his hips before she used her feet to slide them off of his legs. He squirmed out of them and kicked them carelessly on the floor.

He started to kiss along her neck again. "Do you want to get in the bed?" He whispered.

"Yeah okay," she nodded.

He climbed off of her and they both got up off of the bed. He pulled down the bedcovers and she stared at him, waiting for him to get in the bed. He smirked at her as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him. He sat down on the edge of his bed and began to kiss along her stomach. As he pulled down the zipper of her jeans with his teeth her whole body flushed and she ran her hands through his hair and down his back, causing him to shiver. He pushed her jeans down to her ankles and she stepped out of them.

She shoved him playfully back on the bed and straddled his hips but he quickly rolled her over and ran his hand slowly up her body from her knee to the side of her face. He felt her soft skin under his fingertips and learned the map of her body, from the length of her legs to the curve of her hip and the dip of her waist, the mounds of her breasts to her prominent, model like cheekbones.

She slipped under the sheets and he eagerly followed her. He undid the front clasp of her bra and she slipped her arms out of the straps and tossed it on the floor. He leaned down and kissed her hungrily as he gently caressed her bare breasts. She moaned as he moved down her torso creating a path of soft kisses. He began to suck on her breasts and in response she slipped her hands into his boxers causing him to involuntarily flinch and bite down on her nipple. She cried out and placed a hand under his chin; she pulled him back up and kissed him hungrily on the mouth. She placed a hand on his shoulder and dragged it slowly down his body stopping at the hard bulge of his throbbing erection. She wondered why he had hadn't taken her yet.

He held himself up and looked down at her adoringly. He smirked at her before he moved down and pulled off her panties. He kissed his way up her leg and paused at the top of her upper thigh. He smirked to himself as he could hear her heart rate and breathing speed up. She sighed contentedly; no other man had ever had this effect on her.

He pressed a soft kiss to her sensitive spot and she moaned approvingly. He flicked his tongue inside of her and she cried out loudly and grasped his hair. He stopped just short of her completion and she begged breathlessly, "Spencer..."

He looked up at her and smiled before he furiously freed himself from the confinement of his boxers and gently slid into her. He began to thrust rhythmically into her and she dragged her nails painfully down his back but it only made him want her even more. She moaned loudly and cried out his name as he came and emptied himself inside of her. Her orgasm was huge and he lay on top of her and gently kissed her neck and shoulder as she caught her breath.

She ran her hand through her hair. "Spencer that was..."

He cut her off by covering her mouth with his own. "I know."

He rolled over off of her and pulled her warm body into his. He kissed her on the top of the head. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied quietly before they both drifted off to sleep.

--------------------

Elle awoke and glanced at the clock on the bedside table, it was only 5:48 A.M. She carefully and quietly snuck out of his bed but she had no worries he was a very heavy sleeper. She redressed in the clothes from the night before and looked at him sleeping with a frown on her face. He looked so cute and peaceful. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she pulled the letter she had written to him yesterday before she came to his apartment out of her jeans pocket. She placed it on the pillow next to him and wiped tears from her eyes as she left his bedroom and him behind.

--------------------

Reid grunted as his alarm went off. He turned over and for the second morning in the row, found himself alone in his bed. He laughed lightly as he saw that she had once again left a note. "She must really think that she's going to make me late." He picked up the note curiously. It was different than the one she had left yesterday morning. Yesterday morning's note was written on a piece of stationary from his desk but this morning's was in an envelope with his name on it and it looked to be premeditated.

_Dear Spencer,_

_First of all, I am so sorry; I cannot even express how sorry I am. I know that this is the most cowardly thing that I could do but I couldn't risk giving you my explanation in person because you would have looked at me with your big, brown eyes and I would have forgotten all of my reasons for leaving._

_I can't stay here anymore. Everything reminds me of my place at the BAU and I cannot be reminded of that anymore. Unfortunately, being with you also reminds me of the BAU. I really am wholeheartedly in love with you but I'm not right for you and I think that you know that in the long run we wouldn't work out. I come with far too much baggage and I need to overcome my personal demons before I can even think about opening myself up to someone else. I know that right now you're probably thinking that you can help me through it but you can't and I don't want you to wait for me. You are so unbelievable and you deserve someone who can give all of herself to you and I don't think that I can do that._

_Please don't try to find or come after me that would just make it harder on both of us. I hope that you have a really happy life and that you'll be very content._

_Love Elle_

**The End!! Please R & R**


End file.
